Le chagrin d'un vampire
by CarolineKlausalwaysandforever
Summary: Déprimant à cause de la mort de l'hybride et de ses amis, Caroline fera tout pour ramener celui qu'elle aime à la vie, aider du jeune frère de Klaus, de Bonnie et de Rebekah mais un long et rude chemin attend la jeune femme car rien n'est facile lorsqu'on est mère et que des sorcières très puissantes sont décidées à contrecarrer ses plans.
1. Chagrin d'amour

**Le chagrin d'un vampire**

**Genre : **Romance/ Drame

**Rating : **T (certainement M un peu plus loin)

**Introduction : **L'histoire se déroule après le 5x11

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Vampire Diarries ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de ainsi que de la production de la série sauf les OC qui m'appartiennent.

Chapitre 1 : **Chagrin d'amour**

Bébé, j'ai été ici avant  
J'ai vu cette pièce et j'ai marché sur ce sol  
J'avais l'habitude de vivre seul avant de te connaitre  
J'ai vu ton drapeau sur ton arche de marbre  
Mais l'amour n'est pas une marche de victoire  
C'est un Hallelujah froid et brisé.

(Tiré de la chanson de Jeff Buckley- Hallelujah)

_C'est la playlist du jour_

**POV Extérieur**

Le jour s'était levé il y'a déjà plus d'une heure, le soleil semblait rayonner de mille feux, c'était juillet. L'été venait de s'installer pour faire des heureux, signe que c'était les vacances, un été plein de fous rires, de blagues, de sorties et de shopping mais ce n'était pas le cas pour une jeune blonde de 19 ans qui vivait dans une petite ville des Etats-Unis appelé Mystic Falls. Pour elle, que ce soit l'été, l'automne, l'hiver ou encore le printemps elle n'en avait que faire.

Dans sa chambre toujours encore endormie se trouvait un bazar invraisemblable, des bouteilles d'alcools sur le sol, des cannettes de bières sur son bureau, sur son lit. Des habits exposés dans toute la chambre, des mouchoirs usagés bref un vrai désordre et une odeur des moins délicieuses, c'était le quotidien de Caroline Forbes, boire jusqu'à se saouler la gueule, ne plus sortir de sa chambre, pleurer pendant des heures celui qu'elle aime. On entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et quelqu'un laissa échapper un cri d'effroi en voyant un tel spectacle. Ce cri eut le don de réveiller la belle au bois dormant et de la faire grogner de mécontentement.

« Oh My God ! Caroline ! » S'écria Stefan médusé.

« Huuuum… » Gémit-elle sous les draps.

Le brun s'avança vers elle et s'assit sur son lit retirant le drap qui la cachait. Stefan fit un effort surhumain de se retenir et de ne pas crier d'effroi une seconde fois, Caroline faisait peine à voir, elle avait énormément maigri depuis un mois, ne se nourrissant plus sombrant dans l'alcool, elle avait des cernes, la peau extrêmement pale que l'on pouvait parfaitement voir ses veines, elle avait les joues creuses, les épaules frêles, ses magnifiques yeux bleus qui brillaient de malice autrefois se sont éteints pour ne faire place qu'aux ténèbres dans lesquels elle se perdait chaque jour.

« Caroline. » Souffla Stefan inquiet.

La jeune femme s'assit sur le lit reconnaissant la voix de son ami, elle le regarda mais son regard était vide, il était triste et glacial. Devant le jeune Salvatore se tenait une femme emprunt à la folie, plus elle buvait, plus elle s'enfonçait inévitablement dans la folie. Elle avait commencé à couler lorsque Tyler leur avait appris que l'hybride originel se tapait Hayley et qu'ils allaient avoir un bébé ensemble. Un gros choc qui bouleversa Caroline car après la partie de jambes en l'air avec l'hybride, elle s'était mise à réfléchir sur son avenir et avait envisagé le rejoindre et essayer de fonder quelque chose avec lui mais lorsqu'elle s'était rendue enfin compte de ses sentiments, il était trop tard.

« Care je t'en prie nourris-toi. » Supplia Stefan.

« Je n'ai pas faim Stef. » Dit Caroline se levant de son lit pour se diriger vers sa salle de bain.

« Caroline si tu continues comme ça tu sombreras dans la folie ou pire tu feras ce que je redoute le plus. » Répliqua Stefan se levant du lit.

La jeune femme blonde qui autrefois rayonnait se retourna pour faire face à son meilleur ami, elle était désormais une blonde maigre dont on pouvait constater qu'il ne lui restait plus que la peau sur les os, elle était si pale qu'on aurait dit que c'était sa dernière heure, elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes qu'elle due s'appuyer contre le mur pour ne pas flancher.

« C'est du pareil au même, je crois que je suis déjà folle alors va-t'en je t'en prie. » Rétorqua-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

« Care… » Lâcha Stefan s'approchant de la jeune femme.

Lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui mais en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal car dans son état, la jeune femme était très fragile et sa condition de vampire n'arrangeait rien. Elle se laissa aller à cette douce étreinte et pu pleurer dans les bras de son ami. Lui seul pouvait comprendre combien elle aimait l'hybride originel, lui seul comprenait sa souffrance et le combat qu'elle vivait chaque jour pour essayer d'oublier mais on n'oublie pas facilement lorsqu'on est vampire. Elle rompit l'étreinte repoussant gentiment Stefan et elle lui fit un maigre sourire.

« J'ai besoin de temps et d'être seule s'il te plait. » Déclara-t-elle les yeux humides.

« Mais Caroline. » Protesta-t-il avant d'être interrompu.

« Non Stef, je veux être seule, j'ai encore besoin de temps. Maintenant laisse-moi seule. » L'interrompit-elle.

« Je suis en bas. » L'informa-t-il avant de la laisser toute seule.

Dès qu'il fut sorti, elle se laissa tomber le long du mur en larmes, elle s'était remise à pleurer et derrière la porte de sa chambre, Stefan pouvait entendre ses pleurs, il était peiné de la voir ainsi mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il avait essayé de joindre l'originel depuis près d'une semaine mais il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle. Il se fit violence et descendit rejoindre Liz et Bonnie à la cuisine.

« Alors ? » S'enquit Liz.

« Toujours pareil. » Répondit-il sincèrement désolé.

« Qu'allons-nous faire alors ? » Demanda Bonnie inquiète de l'état de santé de son amie.

« Allez tuer ce connard d'hybride. » Répondit Damon en faisant son apparition.

« Avant même que tu n'aies pu lever le petit doigt il t'aura déjà tué. » Dit Stefan.

« Donc on va regarder Blondie se dessécher sans rien faire ? » S'indigna Damon.

« Que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? Elle est bornée et ne veut pas sortir de sa chambre. » Répliqua Stefan agacé.

« Alors ils ne nous restent plus qu'à la drainer pour qu'elle oublie enfin ce salopard. » Suggéra Damon en colère.

« Non mais tu es malade ou quoi ? Tu as vu l'état dans lequel elle se trouve, on ne fera qu'aggraver son cas. » S'écria Bonnie.

« Personne ne touchera à ma fille. » Ajouta Liz s'adressant à Damon menaçante.

Pendant ce temps, Caroline se releva et alla se jeter sur son lit en sanglots, elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir l'hybride de la tête, elle avait beau essayer elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle l'avait dans la peau et ne pouvait se défaire de lui mais de savoir qu'elle s'est fait manipuler par lui n'a fait qu'accroitre sa peine, apprendre qu'il avait couché avec Hayley l'avait terriblement fait souffrir mais ce qui l'acheva fut d'apprendre qu'il allait avoir un enfant, à ce moment elle se rendit compte du grand fossé qui s'était creusé entre eux, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de fuir qu'elle y était tombée. Elle se retrouvait désormais dans un profond fossé sombre et lugubre, personne ne pouvait la sortir de là, elle était perdue à jamais. Elle enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller et y déversa tout son chagrin.

« Caroline. » L'appela une voix qu'elle reconnaitrait entre milles.

Cette voix ! Elle ne pensait qu'elle ne l'entendrait plus jamais, elle leva la tête vers la voix qui venait de l'appeler et là, juste à côté d'elle se trouvait l'homme de ses rêves, le tourment de sa vie, sa lumière comme ses ténèbres. Il était là arborant un grand sourire mais son regard était si triste, jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi défiguré par la douleur, était-ce elle qui le mettait dans cet état ?

« Klaus ? » Demanda-t-elle presque sans voix les yeux ébahis.

« Oui. »

Elle se redressa et quitta son lit avançant pas à pas vers lui comme si elle n'osait y croire, dès qu'elle fut près de lui elle plongea son regard dans le sien comme pour y trouver le moindre défaut, le moindre mensonge, un seul indice qui lui dirait qu'il n'était pas Klaus mais c'était lui. Il était bel et bien en face d'elle, elle fit un grand sourire, presque narquois et sans que l'hybride ne s'y attende, elle le gifla si violemment qu'il n'en revenait pas. L'hybrida instinctivement mit sa main droite sur sa joue en feu pour se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, elle l'avait bien giflé mais ce qui le surprit encore plus était les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de la jeune femme, elle semblait en colère, trahie et en même temps soulagée. Il se demandait comment pouvait-on passer de la tristesse à la colère aussi vite ?

« Comment as-tu pu ? Tu t'es joué de moi, tu m'as menti pendant que toi tu couchais avec cette garce et que tu l'enceintais. A quoi pensais-tu Klaus ? Crois-tu que je n'aurai pas su que tu allais avoir un enfant avec cette voleuse de mec ? » Hurla-t-elle hors d'elle.

« Je… Laisse-moi m'expliquer. » Bredouilla-t-il.

« Il n'y a rien à expliquer, tu t'es foutu de ma gueule et comme une parfaite idiote je me suis laissée embobiner dans ton jeu. » S'indigna-t-elle.

« Love je t'en prie laisse-moi placer quelques mots, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. » S'énerva à son tour l'hybride.

« Ne t'enfonce pas encore plus ok ? Ne me mens pas… Ne me mens pas Klaus… Tu ne peux pas imaginer combien toute cette histoire me fait mal alors ne me mens pas. » Sanglota-t-elle.

« Je ne sors pas avec Hayley, j'ai fait une erreur avec elle, ce n'était qu'une histoire d'un soir rien de plus. » Expliqua-t-il s'approchant d'elle.

Klaus comprit la gravité de ses actes, l'état de la jeune femme parlait pour elle, pas besoin de feindre quoi que ce soit, la nouvelle l'avait énormément affecté et il s'en voulait de l'avoir fait souffrir autant. Elle était si faible et si pale, si fragile qu'il voulait la garder pour toujours dans ses bras bien qu'il sache que ce soit impossible, plus maintenant en tout cas. Il l'attira à lui et l'étreignit très fort mettant dans cette étreinte tout son amour et lui murmura des paroles apaisantes qui eut l'effet escompté car après un quart d'heure, elle s'était enfin calmée et paraissait plus sereine que tout à l'heure, ils s'installèrent sur le lit de la jeune, Klaus en position assise, Caroline entre ses jambes, sa tête sur son torse lové dans ses bras.

« Tu m'as manqué. » Confia-t-elle.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. » Avoua-t-il.

« Tu comptes rester ? » Questionna-t-elle.

« Caroline nous devons parler. » Annonça Klaus sur un ton sérieux.

« Pas maintenant je t'en prie, j'aimerais que l'on reste ainsi encore quelques temps. » S'opposa la jeune femme.

« Love c'est important. » Insista l'hybride.

« Très bien. » Se résigna-t-elle. « Qu'y a-t-il ? » Interrogea-t-elle se retournant pour lui faire face.

« Je ne sais pas comment le dire et encore moins comment tu vas le prendre mais promets-moi d'abord que tu ne feras rien de stupide. » Commença-t-il.

« Klaus… » S'inquiéta la jeune femme.

« Promets le moi. » Persista Klaus.

« Je ne ferais rien de stupide tu as ma parole. » Promit-elle.

« Je ne sais pas par où commencer. » Bégaya-t-il.

« Klaus » Aboya-t-elle impatiente.

« Du calme ! »

L'hybride inspira un grand coup et reporta son attention sur la femme qui se tenait en face de lui, il était sincèrement navré de le lui apprendre ainsi mais il n'avait guère d'autre choix et savait que vu son état la nouvelle ne serait pas bien digérée.

« Je suis mort _Sweetheart._ » Lâcha-t-il.

_P.S : Je ne sais pas si je vais continuer cette histoire car l'idée de scénario m'est venue en ayant des insomnies donc euh j'ai voulu faire partager ma folie. _

_Pour ceux qui lisent mes autres fictions, vous allez remarquer qu'un seul thème revient sans cesse dans mes histoires, le DRAME. Faut pas m'en vouloir, je suis un peu folle._


	2. L'adieu

_Je ne savais pas s'il fallait continuer cette histoire mais vos commentaires m'ont quelque peu encouragé et alors voici la suite. Merci beaucoup à **Lea Michaelson, Odessa, Alina, Carabes et Rin-Sesshomaru1 pour leur reviews car sans elles, je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu continuer cette histoire mais me voici avec un nouveau chapitre.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Chapitre 2 : _**L'adieu**_

_Playlist du chapitre _

_Christina Aguilera- Hurt._

**POV Extérieur**

L'hybride venait d'apprendre l'affreuse nouvelle à la blonde qui le regardait ahurie, tellement la chose lui paraissait inconcevable. Elle savait que si Klaus mourrait, cela voulait tout simplement dire que ses amis aussi allaient mourir mais il y'a une heure elle venait de voir Stefan et il avait l'air en forme.

Elle regardait l'hybride confuse se demandant intérieurement si c'était une blague.

« Klaus je n'aime pas ce genre de blague. » S'énerva-t-elle.

« Je suis mort Caroline, j'ai été tué il y'a une heure. » Rétorqua-t-il l'air sérieux, le regard plongé dans les yeux de la blonde.

Elle fronça les sourcils car elle vit que l'hybride semblait sérieux dans ses propos mais c'était tellement difficile à croire. Mort ? Elle se leva du lit faisant les cents pas essayant d'assimiler la nouvelle, se posant milles et une questions, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passe ou tout simplement elle ne voulait pas comprendre pour ne pas y croire.

« Mais je te vois ! Je te touche, je… comment est-ce possible… tu… » Balbutia déconcertée et irritée.

« Des sorcières de la Nouvelle-Orléans m'ont attaqué, moi et ma famille ce matin. Elles m'ont tué grâce à une puissante et ancienne magie. Elijah et Hayley sont morts eux aussi. » Expliqua Klaus.

Caroline comprenant un peu plus ce qui venait de se passer laissa des larmes coulées sur ses joues frêles. L'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle n'était autre qu'un fantôme et rien de plus. Elle le regarda affliger par ce qui venait de lui arriver, elle essayait de se faire à l'idée que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar et qu'elle allait bientôt se réveiller mais lorsqu'elle entendit les cris de Bonnie et de sa mère juste en bas, elle se rendit compte que tout ce que venait de dire l'hybride originel était bel et bien vrai.

Elle entendait les pleurs de Bonnie depuis sa chambre, elle n'avait pas besoin de descendre pour comprendre que Stefan venait lui aussi de perdre la vie à cause du décès de l'Originel. Elle était pleinement consciente désormais, qu'elle avait en face d'elle un fantôme, son fantôme. Des larmes se remirent à couler le long de ses joues, cette fois-ci elle n'essaya même pas de se retenir, c'était une nouvelle trop difficile à supporter pour pouvoir cacher son chagrin. Elle sentit des frissons lui parcourir le corps et regardait l'homme qu'elle aimait compatir à sa douleur, restant debout devant elle sans dire un mot, lui aussi affecté par son propre état mais aussi par le sien.

« Je suis désolée _love_ » Dit-il sincèrement avant de l'enlacer tendrement.

Elle se mit à sangloter à ce contact. Il ne pouvait pas être mort alors qu'elle arrivait à le toucher, ce n'était pas possible alors qu'elle pouvait lui parler. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il soit mort et qu'elle puisse le voir mais toutes ces questions n'avaient plus aucun sens lorsque sa douleur emplissait toute son âme et ses pensées.

_**J'ai l'impression que c'était hier  
Quand je t'ai vu  
Me dire à quel point tu étais fier  
Mais je suis partie  
Si seulement j'avais su alors  
Ce que je sais aujourd'hui**_

L'hybride la serra très fort dans ses bras ne sachant trop quoi dire pour apaiser son chagrin. Il était mort et ne pouvait rien y changer alors il avait voulu aller lui dire adieu, la voir une dernière fois avant de disparaître définitivement de sa vie mais lorsqu'il avait vu l'état de la jeune femme et qu'il sut la cause de sa déchéance, il en eut le cœur brisé car il venait de comprendre que la jeune femme blonde avait des sentiments pour lui et qu'avoir couché avec Hayley avait été une sorte de trahison envers la seule femme qu'il ait jamais. Aujourd'hui, il avait été celui qui l'avait informé de sa mort, ironie du sort direz-vous. Un mort qui apprend son décès à quelqu'un et c'était lui qui devait consoler la femme qu'il aime de sa perte.

« Tu es mort. » Souffla-t-elle contre son torse.

« Je sais. » Dit-il d'une voix calme.

« Je suis folle. » Dit-elle s'écartant de lui à la fois comme une question et une affirmation.

« Non tu n'es pas folle. » Rétorqua-t-il.

« Je te vois… tu es mort ! Je te vois alors que tu ne devrais pas être ici… Je… Non c'est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller. Oui c'est ça, c'est un cauchemar. Lorsque je fermerai les yeux et que je les rouvrirais, tu auras disparu. Oui. » Contesta-t-elle chancelante.

Elle ferma les yeux tout en espérant que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve, qu'un mauvais cauchemar et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle le vit. Il était toujours là mais avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage et elle comprit que tout ceci était bien réel, qu'elle ne rêvait pas mais comment se faire à l'idée qu'il n'était pas mort ? Elle avait enfin accepté qu'elle ait des sentiments pour lui et au lieu de vivre quelque chose avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle apprenait de lui-même que c'était impossible. Pas parce qu'il aime une autre femme mais parce qu'il était mort.

« Je te vois. » Pleura-t-elle. « Oh mon Dieu, tu es mort. Mort… et je te vois. »

« Et j'en suis désolé _love._ Je suis venu te dire adieu. » Lui dit-il d'une voix maussade.

« Non… Non… Je ne veux pas que tu partes… Non reste, je t'en prie. Je ne veux pas d'adieu, je veux que tu restes. Pitié… Je ne veux pas que ça finisse ainsi, pas de cette manière-là. » Hoqueta-t-elle suppliante.

_**Je te serrerais dans mes bras  
Je mettrais fin à la douleur  
Je te remercierais pour tout ce que tu as fait  
Je pardonnerais toutes tes erreurs  
Je ferais n'importe quoi  
Pour entendre à nouveau le son de ta voix  
Parfois je voudrais t'appeler  
Mais je sais que tu ne seras pas là**_

« Je ne peux pas rester. » Dit-il meurtri.

« Si tu peux. Si. » Répliqua-t-elle en secouant la tête.

« Je suis mort Caroline. » S'énerva-t-il voyant qu'elle s'obstinait à ne pas vouloir voir la réalité.

« Non tu n'es pas mort puisque je te vois. » Objecta-t-elle butée.

« Tu ne vois que mon fantôme Caroline, rien qu'une simple projection de mon âme qui est en toi. C'est pour cela que tu arrives à me voir. Si je reste tu sombreras dans la folie. » Lui expliqua-t-il.

Elle le regarda confuse par les explications qu'il venait de lui donner. Elle ne comprenait plus rien, il était là mais n'était pas là. Elle essayait de saisir ce qu'il disait mais plus elle réfléchissait et moins elle comprenait, s'embrouillant dans toute cette histoire qui semblait n'avoir aucun sens.

« Lorsque nous avons fait l'amour dans la forêt, tu as été imprégné d'une partie de mon âme et c'est cette partie qui est en toi qui te permet de me voir mais je ne peux rester sinon ton âme se mélangera à la mienne et tu te perdras dans les profondeurs de la folie car ton âme se mélangera à quelque chose qui n'existe plus. » Précisa-t-il.

« Mais je veux que tu restes, je ne veux pas que tu me quittes. » Se lamenta-t-elle.

« C'est impossible. » Lui rappela-t-il chagriné.

_**Oh Je m'en veux de t'avoir tenu pour responsable  
De tout ce que je n'ai pas pu accomplir  
Et j'ai souffert aussi en te faisant du mal**_

Il y a des jours où je me sens brisée  
Mais je ne peux l'admettre  
Parfois je veux juste me cacher  
Car tu es celui qui me manque  
Il est tellement difficile de se dire au revoir  
Dans ces moments-là

Il était là pour lui dire adieu, elle l'avait compris et savait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne disparaisse pour toujours de sa vie mais elle ne le voulait pas. Pas maintenant alors qu'elle avait compris l'importance de ses sentiments pour l'hybride originel et il fallait qu'il s'en aille pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à être heureuse loin de lui.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa tendrement la joue, elle ferma les yeux à ce contact mais cela lui fit plus de mal que de bien puisque c'était la dernière fois qu'elle allait sentir la chaleur de sa main contre sa peau, elle l'avait compris, c'était un adieu et non un au revoir.

_**Me dirais-tu que j'ai eu tort?  
M'aiderais-tu à comprendre?  
Me regardes-tu de là-haut?  
Es-tu fier de moi?  
Je ferais n'importe quoi  
Pour avoir juste une autre occasion  
De te regarder dans les yeux  
Et te voir me regarder en retour**_

« Je t'aime Niklaus. » Avoua-t-elle ouvrant les yeux pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

Cette révélation surprit l'hybride qui retira brusquement sa main de la joue de Caroline comme s'il venait de se brûler. Ses yeux reflétait une incompréhension totale, elle-même s'était surprise à lui faire un tel aveu mais n'empêche qu'elle aimait cet homme et que ces mots, elle aurait dû les lui dire depuis bien longtemps et si seulement elle les avait dit un peu plus tôt, peut-être qu'il ne serait jamais mort et qu'ils auraient vécu heureux quelque part à Paris, Rome ou encore Tokyo mais elle avait préféré ignorer ses sentiments et voilà qu'elle souffrait bien plus qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Cette douleur qui lui déchirait tellement l'âme, que cette souffrance lui était insupportable et rien ni personne ne pourrait y changer quoi que ce soit.

Klaus essuya les larmes ruisselaient sur son maigre visage et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'embrassant avec toute la passion et la fougue dont il était capable y mettant aussi dans ce baiser, son chagrin.

Ils rompirent leur baiser car ils étaient essoufflés mais ne brisèrent pas ce contact charnel, front contre front, les yeux fermés. Lorsque le bébé vampire rouvrit les yeux, elle put voir des larmes sur le visage de l'hybride, il était en train de pleurer. Cela surprit la blonde qui entendit à peine les paroles de l'originel.

« Je t'ai toujours aimé. » Lui murmura-t-il avant de disparaître.

_**Si seulement j'avais un jour de plus  
Je te dirais à quel point tu m'as manqué  
Depuis que tu es parti**_

Oh C'est dangereux  
C'est tellement inacceptable  
D'essayer de revenir en arrière

Je m'en veux de t'avoir tenu pour responsable  
De tout ce que je n'ai pas pu accomplir  
Et j'ai souffert aussi  
En te faisant du mal

L'hybride venait de disparaître laissant le bébé vampire toute seule, seule avec sa peine. Elle aurait voulu le retenir, le supplier de rester auprès d'elle mais il était parti bien avant qu'elle puisse tenter quoi que ce soit. Elle avait juste entendu ses dernières paroles avant qu'il ne l'abandonne pour toujours. Ces mots qui lui faisaient atrocement souffrir car ces mots avaient résonné comme un adieu et non comme la promesse d'un amour éternel mais plutôt d'une âme brisée qui venait de quitter cette terre sans avoir pu connaître le bonheur d'être aimé en retour et elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu les lui dire bien plus tôt, de ne pas avoir su apprendre à connaître un peu plus l'homme qui se cachait derrière l'invincible hybride.

C'était trop tard, bien trop tard pour pouvoir changer le cours du destin et de revenir en arrière et c'était de savoir cela qui brisait le cœur de la jeune femme à ce moment-là.

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit en pleurs, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que pleurer la mort de son bien-aimé, pleurer de regret pour ne pas avoir accepté de partir avec lui à la Nouvelle-Orléans ou de refuser de partir à la découverte du monde avec lui. Toutes ces choses qu'elle aurait pu faire si elle ne s'était pas souciée de ce qu'auraient dit ses amis mais voilà qu'aujourd'hui à cause de son refus et de ses peurs, Klaus était mort emportant ses amis dans son déclin.


End file.
